Serial
by ggirl722
Summary: Benson and Stabler investigate a murder, when a woman’s body is found in a shallow grave.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Serial

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, although I wish I did.

Rating: M

Summary: Benson and Stabler investigate a murder, when a woman's body is found in a shallow grave.

**Serial: **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

  
**

"Chance; don't be a douche-bag, I got you fair and square!" Daniel yelled as he climbed to his feet. "It's just paint-ball. Don't be so cheap. When you're out, you're out."

Chance held up his paintball gun and pointed it at his friend "Are you dense?" he asked "We're on the same team genius." He spat back, as he shot his teammate in a fit of immature retaliation.

"So much for our winning streak;" Daniel added dropping his gun to his side. "Let's get back to the base."

Daniel took a few steps alone before realizing his friend wasn't following. "Yo?" he called back to his friend who seemed to be staring at the ground. "What the hell…" he trailed off as he spotted what his friend seemed to be distracted by. "Is that what I think it is?"

Chance nodded his eyes wide in shock "Dude….that's a dead body."

* * *

"Elliot." Cragen called as he headed toward the detective "Where's your partner?"

"She's on her way." Elliot responded as he ducked under the yellow crime scene tape. "What do we have?"

"Single victim, body was buried in a shallow grave. A sad attempt to hide the body, a pair of paintball enthusiasts stumbled across her and called it in. M.E's already with the body."

"El;" Olivia jogged up beside her partner as he headed toward the crime scene. "I got here as soon as I could. What do we have?"

Elliot continued walking "Just got here myself." He replied as they approached Warner and the body of a young woman.

"The body hasn't been here very long, a few days at the most. I'll be able to get an exact time of death once I open her up." She handed Elliot a plastic bag. "These were buried next to her."

Elliot nodded "Silk panties, we can assume they belong to her."

"More than likely;" Olivia bent down and examined the body "Defensive wounds." She pointed "She put up one hell of a fight."

"She's just a kid." Elliot whispered staring down at the young woman's body.

"At first glance cause of death looks to be asphyxia." She pointed to the dark bruises coiled around the victims' neck. "Something was wrapped tight around her neck."

"What about this?" Olivia pointed to a few small circular burn marks on the naked woman's chest.

"At this point, it's hard to tell;" Warner began "But I'm sure I will figure it out."

Olivia nodded as she returned to her feet.

"They found the body." Elliot pointed toward the two young men surrounded by other police officers.

"Let's see what they have to say." Olivia spoke as she headed toward the two.

* * *

Claudia Frank looked at her watch as she headed toward her car. "I just want to get home and go to bed." Claudia spoke into her cell phone. "I don't want to talk about that jerk anymore tonight."

"Excuse me?" A man's voice called from behind her. Claudia turned around and pulled the cell phone from her ear.

"Can I help you?" she asked wondering what the man wanted.

"My car." He motioned to a van that was parked near Claudia's "It won't start and I was wondering if I could use your car for a boost."

Claudia nodded and went back to her cell phone. "Just a second Brie." She said as she spoke to her friend on the other end of the call. "Of course;" Claudia smiled "My car is right over there, let me get my cables from my trunk."

Claudia flipped her cell phone closed, activating the speaker phone feature. From her end of the phone Brie listened to the conversation.

"I don't really know much about these things." Claudia began as she leaned into her trunk but I'm sure you can…"

Brie listened as the sentence Claudia was speaking trailed off and a small gasp filled the silence.

"Claude?" Brie spoke not sure who was listening or what was happening. "Claudia?"

Claudia didn't respond as her body fell limp into the man's arms. "Everything is going to be just fine." He whispered "You don't have to be afraid."

"_Claudia_?" Brie yelled into the receiver seconds before the call cut out.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED……………..


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Serial

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, although I wish I did.

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Benson and Stabler investigate a murder, when a woman's body is found in a shallow grave.

_** Serial: **_

_** Chapter 2**_

**

* * *

**

*

*

"So do you two always play in the park in the middle of the night?" Olivia asked as she stood across from the two boys that had found the woman's body.

Daniel nodded "It's a public place, sue me."

Elliot leaned across the table "How hard do you want to make this?"

Chance responded to Elliot's question with a shrug. "Hey man, we just found the body. We didn't put it there."

Olivia nodded "Did you notice anything in the park unusual tonight?"

"Other then being shot by my own team member in paint ball battle?" he glanced at Daniel "Not at all."

"Were you in the park any other night this week?"

Daniel nodded "We play every night, it's the privilege of not have a day job or any other grown up responsibilities."

Chance nodded to show he agreed.

"What about the other night's you played." Olivia repeated "Anything you would find suspicious?"

Chance curved his lips as if he were deep in thought. "Last night. There was some dude." He started "I was hiding out, ready to make a silent attack and this guy was carrying a shovel on to the trail."

Elliot rounded the table and stood next to Chance "And."

"And..." Chance continued "I kept playing the game. I don't care what some weirdo does with his time."

"Well that weirdo may have been the reason you stumbled across that dead girl's body." Olivia jumped in. "Did you get a look at the guy?"

Chance shook his head "He had a flashlight, it was dark."

"Does that mean no?" Elliot questioned already knowing the answer.

* * *

*

*

Claudia woke up with a throbbing pain in her head. "Hello?" she called slowly sitting up. "Is anyone there?"

Claudia looked around hoping her eyes would soon adjust to the darkness that surrounded her. "Please!" she called "Somebody….someone help me!"

"No one can hear you." he paused, "Just me."

Claudia frantically looked around at the sound of his voice "What do you want from me?" she whispered trying to hold back her tears "Why did you bring me here?"

"I watched you." he whispered "You're special."

"What." Claudia sobbed "I want to go home. Please just let me go."

"Soon." He replied with a smile in his voice.

"No!" Claudia screamed when she felt the hands pull her off the ground "Please!" Claudia began to fight the man she couldn't see. "Stop!" she begged as he tore at her shirt. "No!"

* * *

*

*

"Our victim." Warner began, "By the looks of her teeth, is barely in her twenties, her wisdom teeth are just starting to make the slightest appearance."

"Do we have time and cause of death?" Olivia asked

"Rigor mortis is still evident so our victim hasn't been dead for more then forty-eight hours. I examined the victim's blood after finding putrefaction stains on the abdominal skin." Warner looked up at the detectives who looked confused at the word she'd thrown out at them "about twenty-four to thirty-six hours after death, a person's blood begins to form crystal blades in different patterns. Your victim's blood is in the early stages. Also lividity is no longer evident which means she's been dead for more then twelve hours, but less then twenty- four."

"We have a witness that says he saw a man leaving the park last night with a shovel."

"The time line would fit." Warner added "But I also found this." She held up a small container filled with a brown substance. "Dirt." She added. "Your victim's lungs were filled with dirt."

"She was buried alive?" Olivia turned her comment into a question. "But the spot she was found in was shallow. She could have easily dug her way."

"Shallow or not." Warner replied "Somehow she suffocated underground."

* * *

*

*

"Excuse me?" a petite blond woman approached Cragen as he entered his squad room "My daughter is missing and I heard on the news a girl was found in the park."

Cragen nodded and pointed toward Stabler's desk. "Have a seat."

The women sat as she pulled out a picture from her purse. "This is my daughter. Niki." She handed him the photo. "She's been missing for three days."

Cragen looked at the picture of the young blond girl and instantly knew he had seen her face before.

"She has a tattoo." The women continued "On the back of her neck, it's a shooting star."

Cragen looked up from the picture as Elliot and Olivia entered the room.

"Well?" the woman watched him "Is it her. Was it my Niki that was found in the park?"

"I'm sorry." Cragen began.

The mother's eyes instantly filled with tears "Can I see her?"

"I don't know if that's the best idea." Cragen began knowing the state of her deceased daughters' body.

"I have to!" she sobbed "I have to say good-bye to my baby."

* * *

*

*

"Mrs. Grand." Olivia began as she was handing the distraught woman a cup of water. "Do you know of anyone that might have wanted to hurt your daughter?"

Mrs. Grand shook her head. "Hurt my Niki?" she whispered "No. Everyone loved her. She was a ray of sunshine."

"You said Niki went missing three days ago?"

The woman nodded "I called the police as soon as she didn't come home from work on Tuesday night. They said she was an adult and until she was gone for twenty-four hours I couldn't do anything."

Olivia nodded "Where did your daughter work?"

"She had a part-time job at this bar on Latner and Forth St, it's called Drakes," she paused "I think. Niki worked the afternoon shift from three to eleven. And when she wasn't home by midnight I tried calling her. She would never leave work and not tell me if she wasn't coming home right after."

"Niki had just turned twenty, did she have a boyfriend that she may have ran into or stayed with and forgot to mention?"

"No." her mother shook her head. "I mean she had a boyfriend but he is away on business. He left on Sunday night. Niki borrowed my car and drove him to the airport; he won't be back for another few days." She paused "I don't know how I am going to tell him she's gone."

"And what is his name." Olivia asked

Mrs. Grand made a face "I'm sure he didn't hurt her if that's what you're getting at. I said he's out of town."

"I know." Olivia nodded "But he may know something that can help us find out what happened to Niki. Do you know where we can reach him?"

"He has his own place, but I'm not sure the exact address, and Niki would have given me his phone number, but I didn't ask so Niki didn't tell. I assume it's in her cell phone." She looked up from her cup "Did you find her phone?"

Olivia shook her head "Your daughter didn't have anything with her when she was found. But we will keep looking."

Before either woman could continue talking, Cragen entered the room. "Detective." He motioned to Olivia "Can I speak with you for a minute."

Olivia nodded and excused herself.

"What's up Captain?" She asked as she closed the door behind her.

"We have another body." He spoke "Not far from where our first victim was found."

*

*

TO BE CONTINUED…………………..


End file.
